sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
William Charming
As Sabrina Grimm is the main protagonist of The Sisters Grimm series, her interaction with other characters reveal their relationships with herself more easily. William Charming and Sabrina often end up as unwitting allies, leading to a grudging respect growing between the two that eventually results in a tenuous friendship. Overview of interaction Sabrina and Charming manage to irritate each other to no end. Initially, Sabrina believed him to be evil, though she was shocked to find him actually helping the Grimms. His conceited and insulting nature grates heavily on Sabrina, whilst he is condescending towards her due to her Grimm ancestry. However, his acti ons seem to prove otherwise, as even Sabrina admits he is usually always there to save the family from whatever evil the town throws at them. Whilst she is highly suspicious of all Everafters in The Unusual Suspects, Charming is the one who unwittingly helps her realise that not all Everafters are evil, and that she was wrong to judge the few by the actions of the many. He in turn is influenced by the Grimms and apologises for the first time in 200 years to them, for turning on them at the school dedication. He later goes on to save the Grimms by shooting an arrow at Nottingham, when the Everafters gathered accuse the family of releasing the Jabberwocky in an attempt to gain their favour. By showing himself to be aligned with the Grimms, Charming lost the election, though he knew that would be the outcome of his actions. Sabrina invites Charming to live with the Grimm family after they successfully return from the unintentional trip to the future that her, Charming and Daphne made in Magic and Other Misdemeanors. Whilst they were in the future, they met Charming, who everyone had assumed to have disappeared after he lost the election. When he sees the younger girls in the future, he cries out happily and hugs them, leaving Sabrina bewildered. Sabrina is horrified to learn what the future holds for her and the ones she loves, and so she and Daphne return with Charming back to their own time, intent on fixing the future. Charming helps the girls locate magical items that would play a big part in resolving the crisis that was to come 15 years later. When the trio return from the future, Charming warns the girls not to mention anything that they saw, or else they would have less chance of changing it. Sabrina is reluctant as she doesn't believe that with-holding such information from the rest of the family would be a good idea. However, Charming manages to convince her by teasing her through singing "Sabrina and Puck, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" which manages to embarrass Sabrina enough into agreeing, as she was hell-bent on making sure that Puck didn't find out about what the future held in store for the two adolescents. Charming lives with the Grimms as they solve the mystery of the missing objects, prompting Sabrina and her sister to do as much research into their location as possible. After the mystery is solved, Charming even participates in Sabrina's birthday celebrations, though the party is brought to an abrupt stop after Snow White appears. The prince eventually leaves, imparting some good advice on the two sisters before he sets off on his way. He leaves the family wondering what he is doing until, late in the night, Sabrina is woken by a knocking on the front door. When she opens the door, she finds the house to be surrounded by the Scarlet Hand, all intent on arresting the family's 'guard dog': Mr.Canis. As the family protest his arrest, they are shocked into silence as Nottingham introduces the newest recruit of the Hand as a 'prince' of a guy..... Sabrina then encounters Charming at the end of Tales From the Hood, mentioning that her judgement of him was right, and never had she more hated to be right. He is revealed to be the mystery juror at the end of the sixth book, thus reinforcing the idea that he was evil. However, in a major twist of events, he kills Bluebeard as the pirate leers at Snow, and reveals that he had only joined the Scarlet Hand to keep her safe. He flees along with the princess and Canis, harbouring the knowledge that he had managed to gain after infiltrating the Hand. Again, she runs into him in The Everafter War after Jake is shot by the Scarlet Hand and the family take him quickly to Camp Charming. Sabrina and Charming discuss how the future they wanted to prevent seems to be happening anyway, as the fortress where Camp Charming is situated is exactly the same as the one they saw in the lost future. The Prince later appears in The Council of Mirrors, still leading the army. Although incredulous about the Prophecy, he starts coaching the sisters into becoming good leaders of the army. He pushes for the two to arrange a surprise wedding for Mr. Seven and Morgan le Fay, allowing a reprieve for the depressed atmosphere that has settled over the camp. After Mr. Seven's death, Bunny Lancaster promptly reveals the truth behind Snow White's story, with some help from Sabrina, Puck and Daphne who add in their two cents about the Book of Everafter. Charming can't come to terms with the fact that he is 'not real' and spends a good deal of the book trying to figure out who he really is, as he believes he is just a figment of imagination. A frustrated Sabrina takes Snow to go and find Charming, after finding the princess crying after him. He doesn't want to see Snow, so Sabrina tries to talk some sense into him, and the two share a minor heart-to-heart, with the Grimm being the only one who seems to break through the Prince's barriers enough to get him to talk. However, Charming is evidently beyond the point of reason and he spurns Sabrina's advice, leaving the camp altogether in his sadness. After Sabrina becomes infused with mirror-magic, she has visions of the prince and his whereabouts as the camp are in desperate need of him. She takes Puck and Bunny to Charming's former mansion and find him inebriated. The trio soon tell him some harsh truths, with Sabrina being the most vocal saying that he is a jerk so he can't possibly be the charming prince that Bunny Lancaster wanted, but instead, he is his own person. Charming eventually relents and they go back to camp, only to find that Atticus Charming has taken Snow. Sabrina has a vision of where the two are, and soon they trek up to the place where Charming's brother has taken Snow and a fight ensues, with the princess ending up stabbing her parallel-world ex-husband. After the fight wears down, Sabrina is left tired as the magic slowly drains her. Baba Yaga tells Charming's army to just accept that Sabrina is dying to which Charming angrily responds by saying he and the Everafters present plan to wait until Sabrina is cured. Eventually, The Master is defeated and the barrier is brought down; Sabrina watches on as Charming and the other Everafters step out into the world for the first time in 200 years. She's later surprised when Charming decides to stay in Ferryport Landing, supporting his girlfriend who was the write-in Mayor of the town. Charming is also shown to be in contact with Sabrina as he attends her almost wedding to Bradley years later, and watches on as Puck crashes the event. It's interesting to note that he was also present in the lost future, where he saw Sabrina and Puck married, so Puck's intrusion at the wedding may have comes as less of a surprise to him. Category:Relationships